Flicker of Life
by Storm Arashi
Summary: From the Ashes - Tadashi Hamada is back and able to live his life again... With his team and his little brother, he's ready to take on life once more, no matter what it throws at him... Even if it seems life at times wants to pile it on hard. He wanted to help a lot of people... He's going to do that no matter what.
1. Test Flight

Field Test

Tadashi looked around a bit nervous as he was carried by Baymax, Hiro atop of the robot's back grinning down at his brother.

"Aw don't tell me you're scared."

"Never!"

They stopped atop of the Crimson Gate bridge as Tadashi looked down. It was hard to believe months ago he was looking UP at the bridge wondering what it would be like atop it.

Now he was there, in armor designed to protect him and help him fight and finding himself wondering if this was a good idea.

Hiro had printed up the rocket boots he needed and now it was the big test.

"No going back. We're not going home til you're flying!"

_And there's the ultimatum._

Tadashi sighed looking to his brother. "I die for real this time I am coming back to haunt you."

"Yeah, yeah…" Hiro shook his head. "Just try it!"

"Alright…" Tadashi took a deep breath before leaping off, sensors in the boots going off as the rockets propelled him forward. "WHOA!"

Hiro laughed as he and Baymax chased after him to keep up. "Awesome right!?"

Tadashi wobbled as he pulled up trying to keep balanced. It was terrifying, it was horrifying…

And yet it was also very…. VERY satisfying. "WHOOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" He cheered as he propelled through the air doing a few turns. He got the hang of it quickly.

"I know right!?" Hiro grinned.

Before long they were dipping and diving all around the bay, soaring through the air.

Eventually they came to rest on one of the wind turbines, Hiro sitting against his brother due to the lack of space.

"Hey Hiro…?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he took off his helmet letting the wind hit his face.

Tadashi hugged him, keeping him close. "Thanks for everything…"

Hiro smiled shaking his head. "You'd have done the same for me…"

"Doesn't make me any less proud of you… Or grateful…" Tadashi murmured resting his chin atop Hiro's head. "I love you kiddo…"

"Love you too Nerd King."

"Nerd Prince."

They chuckled as Hiro leaned back into his brother's embrace. "So I take it you like the suit?" He asked watching the planes that flew overhead. _Huh didn't know cropdusters still flew over these parts-Was that a corsair? Huh…_

"Like it? Hiro this is AMAZING!" Tadashi exclaimed gesturing to the armor. "Look at this!"

"Heh… Well you're like a knight in shining armor… Always wanting to do the right thing… It matched." Hiro chuckled smiling. "Glad you like it…"

"I love it…" Tadashi hugged him again before they both stood up Hiro replacing his helmet. "This is all so-so...So…"

"Sick?" Baymax cut in glancing at his creator.

Tadashi blinked.

"It is just an expression."

"Well you're right! This is sick!"

Hiro grinned climbing back onto the nursebot's back. "Race ya back to the cafe."

Tadashi smirked starting up his rockets. "Your on!"

They took off in a dead sprint across town, the boys laughing the entire way.

_I wanted to help a lot of people…_

_I'm gonna get to do that now._


	2. Phantom

Tadashi was hard at work, trying to work on new modifications for his armor. Mostly tech that could be used for medicinal purposes while the team was on the battle field. While Hiro's armor was perfect in protecting Baymax's huggable squishy exterior while allowing the healthcare companion to still heal if the need be… Tadashi felt like that wouldn't be enough.

_Need something…_

He winced feeling soreness in his right leg, rubbing the area where his stump ended and his prosthetic began. _Weird… Usually can't feel anything in that one…._

He decided to sit down for a moment, trying to get the pain to calm down by massaging the stump, unclipping his prosthetic for a moment.

_Come on… I want to get to work… _He groaned mentally, having no success in killing the pain.

"Tadashi?"

He looked up seeing Honey Lemon in front of him, concern in her eyes.

"H-Hey Honey." _When did she get there?_

"Are you okay? You're not looking so good." She took note that his prosthetic was set aside. "Something wrong with your leg?"

Tadashi grimaced. "More like what's wrong with what's NOT there with it…"

"Do you want me to get Baymax?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, no. No need… This isn't something he can fix… It's phantom pain… My body thinks my missing leg is still there so it's sending signals that say "Hey Tadashi this isn't right!" and unfortunately… Those signals are all PAIN."

Honey brought a hand to her mouth. "Goodness…" She sat down beside him, holding one of his hands. "Oh Tada…"

He squeezed her hand looking to the side. "It happens to other amputees… I just… I didn't think it'd hit me too… And I hate it…"

Honey frowned, stroking his hair a little. "I'm sorry… Wish there was something I could do..."

"Just being here helps… Takes my mind off it." He nuzzled her hand a little. "That feels nice…"

Honey smiled a little, continuing to stroke his hair. "Then I'll stay right here till it passes."

Tadashi gave her a grateful look relaxing as she continued. "Thanks…"

"Anytime…" She brought her arms around him, nuzzling him.

Tadashi returned the embrace nuzzling her back. "Honey…"

"Tada…" She stroked his back, gazing at his eyes. "I've missed those eyes…"

He gazed into hers. "You're always so sweet…"

"I try… got my nickname for a reason… least according to Fred…"

Tadashi chuckled. "Darn right you did…" He hesitated a bit before kissing her cheek. "You've always been good to me…"

Honey blushed a little before kissing his cheek in return. "Needed someone there to listen when you were having a hard time… Heh… "Being his sweet honey." as Gogo would put it sometimes…"

He rested his head atop hers. "Heh… She was right. You always have my back, even when I was getting beaten up by Baymax… Heh remember that time he was on a hugging spree?"

"Oh yes… he REALLY didn't want me going anywhere." Honey giggled. "MINE!"

Tadashi laughed shaking his head. "Oh yes. He just didn't wanna let go. Clingy robot."

"Like a little toddler." Honey shook her head. "He just had to grow up a little."

"They grow up so fast… Now he's kicking crooks butts, flying all over San Fransokyo and all without forgetting to charge." Tadashi wiped away a fake tear. "Where did the years go?"

"They just kind of flew Tada…" Honey kissed his cheek. "You made something incredible…"

He blushed a bit and kissed her cheek in return. "I try… Just a nerd with an interest in medicine…"

"A selfless and kind one Tadashi…"

"Honey…"

Honey smiled, stroking his cheek. "I mean it…"

He leaned into her touch sighing happily. "You're the best…. Aiko…"

Honey sighed in content, giggling at hearing her real name.

"Feeling better?"

Tadashi nodded, the pain was fading away, he felt more like himself. "Tons… Thanks again for staying with me."

"Anytime… If it acts up again just call me and I'll be there."

Tadashi hugged her bringing her close. "Will do… Love you…"

Honey hugging him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Love you too…"

_Who knew the best cure for this pain was a little bit of Honey…_


	3. Goofing Around

Tadashi sighed in content laying out on his bed. He was just glad to be home. Out of the super suit, no more trouble plaguing San Fransokyo.

This was where he belonged. Home with his family, his room. He smiled closing his eyes as he took off his hat laying it beside him.

"Home…"

He could hear the all too familiar sounds of Hiro running up the stairs, Baymax waddling after the boy. "Ta-da-shi!"

_Oh no…. That tone… I know it well. _ "What's up squirt?" Tadashi asked not opening his eyes.

Hiro was silent, Tadashi could hear his footsteps now being all too quiet and careful. He felt the mattress dip.

He opened his eyes and let out a scream. "GAAAAH!"

Hiro was wearing a very creepy looking mask, one that looked a little too familiar. "WHERE THE HECK DID YOU EVEN GET THAT!?" Tadashi yelled sitting upright.

Hiro snickered taking off the mask before cracking up more seeing Tadashi's expression clearly. "BAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS SO WORTH IT!"

Tadashi gave him an unimpressed look feeling his eyebrow twitch. "How… Did you get that so freaking fast? We got home…" He checked his watch. "Twenty minutes ago…!"

Hiro snickered leaning back on the bed with a broad grin on his face. "I'm sneaky like that."

Tadashi rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Geeze… You gave me a freakin' heart attack."

At this Hiro paled. "What?"

"Dashi you shouldn't have said that…"

Baymax had waddled up behind Hiro rubbing his hands together. "Clear-"

"WHOA!" Tadashi jumped up. "EXPRESSION! EXPRESSION!"

Both the fourteen year old and the robot were quiet before…

"I believe I have just "trolled" you." Baymax deadpanned.

Tadashi felt his eye twitching now. He looked to his little brother and smirked. "Hiii-ii-ro~"

Hiro gulped and jumped up bolting out of Tadashi's space as the elder brother chased after him. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

"BAYMAX HELP ME!"

Baymax tilted his head as he scanned the boys as they ran around the room. "But your neurotransmitters are elevated indicating you both are.. Happy."

Hiro laughed as he leapt over his bed making his way down the stairs, Tadashi in hot pursuit. "Leave it to your robot to know us too well!"

"I'm still gonna get ya!" Tadashi grinned.

Hiro darted into the kitchen ducking behind Cass who was at the counter working. "Aunt Cass help!"

"Leave me out of this!" She stepped aside as Tadashi scooped Hiro up into his arms.

"WAH! TA-DA-SHI! PUT ME DOWN!" Hiro yelled squirming as he was trying not to laugh.

"Hm… Nope!" Tadashi grinned hauling his brother over his shoulder.

"Bro!" Hiro laughed holding onto Tadashi's coat. "C'mon! Not fair!"

Tadashi hummed in mock thought. "Y'know your right! I know what'll be fair!" He said all too cheerfully as he let Hiro slip further off his shoulder before grabbed him firmly by the ankles. He turned his head grinning down at Hiro. "Now that's fair~"

"NII-SAN!" Hiro yelled as Tadashi ran with him. "COME ON! THIS IS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Your laughter says otherwise!"

"You are SUCH a knucklehead!"

Tadashi chuckled, as he slowed down easing Hiro onto the couch before he sat down next to it to catch his breath. "Whew… That was fun."

Hiro chuckled leaning back. "Yep." He smiled sighing happily. It really had been nice to have his brother home with him. Knowing he was alive and well. Safe and sound.

Where he belonged.

Tadashi smiled ruffling his little brother's hair. "I gotcha Hiro… Always will."

Hiro sighed happily before he sat up hugging his sibling tightly. "Love you Nii-san."

Tadashi chuckled hugging him. "I love you too Otouto. So much."

They were content to be where they were. Unaware they were being approached.

It wasn't until they looked up that they let out horrified screams.

"AHHH!"

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Pfft… Gotcha!"

"... AUNT CASS!"


	4. I'll take care of it

He had managed to avoid getting sick after getting tossed into the bay by Robert Callaghan.

He got sick once and got chased by Baymax as a result but managed to spend the next few months illness free.

Then he had gotten shot and wound up in the hospital.

Said hospital gave him his brother back.

Now Hiro was lying in his bed feeling like his head was full of cotton. His mouth was dry, his throat felt like someone was rubbing sand paper all over it and he was COLD.

"Ugh…" He groaned rolling over shivering as he tugged his blanket more around him. He was trying to go back to sleep but he felt too horrid to do so.

"Dashi…?" Hiro called quietly coughing a little.

Tadashi didn't reply.

Hiro gulped and sat up slowly finding his brother's side of the room empty. "T-Tadashi…?"

_Wait… Don't panic… He's getting a check up today… He won't be home til around three… _ He reasoned to himself glancing at the clock groaning at the time. Still another hour.

Hiro let himself fall back onto the bed sighing. Aunt Cass was busy, it was nearing Mother's Day so of course there was an influx of orders. Last minute, some made months ago. Either way she was running herself ragged.

"... Ow…"

He closed his eyes hearing a faint beeping as he heard squeaking following.

"Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress, what seems to be the trouble Hiro?"

ooooooooo

Tadashi sighed in relief as he parked his scooter outside of the cafe. He was glad to be free of Kiseki once more. He kept meaning to transfer his records somewhere else but he had never gotten around to it.

That and part of him felt guilty now he was out of the establishment. It was one thing when you were stuck there unable to leave, it was another to see it from an out patient view.

Either way he was glad to be home. He rubbed his arm wincing a bit as his hand went over a bandage. He had to get some injections and blood draws done. His arm felt a little abused at this point._ But better to deal with this then be sick later…_

"Tadaima!" He called as he entered the apartment. "Hello?"

Quiet.

Very quiet.

He peered into the cafe's kitchen seeing his aunt hard at work. Tadashi smiled going to her. "Hey I'm home."

Cass smiled looking up from the cake she was frosting. "Hey kiddo. How'd it go?"

"Pretty good, they said I'm doing really good… Did the stress test, had a little fun seeing the nurses get all wide eyed seeing the new leg." He grinned before swiping a bit of frosting out of the bowl she was using. "Mm buttercream…"

"Hey! No grazing you!" She laughed shoving her eldest a bit. Tadashi grinned mischievously. "You and Hiro…"

"You know you love us anyway."

Cass smiled softly giving a nod. "Yeah… I do… Glad to hear it went well…" Her eyes landed on the bandage. "... Blood draws or shots?"

"Both."

"Ouch… Do I wanna know what?"

Tadashi leaned on the counter a bit. "Lessee…. Flu, pneumonia, tetanus… That kind of stuff. Tetanus was just in case given how much metal I work around."

She nodded. "Glad that was all… Poor thing…"

"I'm fine, honest… By the way… How's Hiro been today? He wasn't awake when I left."

"... Honestly he's been so quiet… I haven't seen him since I gave him breakfast… He was looking tired but I figured he got a new book yesterday he was reading…. You know him.."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Yep. Knucklehead stayed up all night reading I bet. I'll go rouse him outta bed if he's asleep."

"No Mr. Bucket."

"I make no promises!"

Tadashi chuckled before he headed up to their home, going up to his and his brother's room.

Instead of finding what he expected, Hiro passed out asleep hugging a book… He found Hiro laying flat on his back, Baymax by his side as the robot tended to the teen. Hiro's eyes were closed tight as Baymax kept a hand pressed to his forehead taking a temp reading. "Ngh…"

"Shh…. You will be alright Hiro… I am here…"

"W-what's going on?" Tadashi ran over worry taking over. "Baymax what's his condition?"

Baymax looked to his creator pulling up Hiro's chart he had created. "Hiro is experiencing the beginning stages of: The flu. He is experiencing a mild fever, minor congestion, aches and pains calculated to be an: 8… And general discomfort including a sore throat and chills…" The nurse bot stroked the boy's hair as Hiro nuzzled his hand.

Tadashi frowned sitting on the edge of his brother's bed. "Hiro buddy why didn't you tell Aunt Cass you weren't feeling good?"

"Didn't wanna bother 'er…" He mumbled opening an eye. "Sorry…"

Tadashi shook his head. "You're so stubborn…" He looked to Baymax. "Thanks for watching out for him for me big guy."

"Hiro is my patient… And my friend. I do not like to see him suffer." Baymax looked at the teen in question.

"Thanks Baymax…" Hiro murmured closing his eye once more shivering a bit.

Tadashi frowned. "Poor kid…" He looked to Baymax. "I got him from here… We're satisfied with his care. But stay active if you want."

Baymax nodded and waddled to his charging station, but kept his scanner on the Hamada brothers… Just in case.

Hiro sat up carefully holding his arms out a pleading look on his face. Tadashi pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back.

"I know you feel like crap right now… But I got ya…"

Hiro nodded burying his face into the crook of his brother's neck. Just wanting to be close to his sibling. Tadashi held him tighter trying to hide his concern. He could feel how warm his brother was. "I'll take care of you… Nii-san's here…"

"Doctor Hamada?" Hiro joked a little as they both chuckled.

"Yeah with Nurse Baymax." Tadashi smirked a little before he laid Hiro down tucking his blanket around him. "Try to get some rest. I'll make ya something to eat."

"I don't want anything."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"... Seven… I think…"

"Yeah… You're eating lunch…. I'll make you some soup… Something nice and easy… Sounds good?"

"Okay… Thanks bro.."

"Anytime…"

ooooooooooo

"_Hiro…"_

_The boy looked around panic going through him. The showcase building was covered in flames. He could barely make out anything that wasn't being ruined by it._

_And he could hear him._

"_TADASHI!?" Hiro called coughing as he choked on the smoke, breaking into a run. Jumping over some fallen beams. "Tadashi where are you!?" _

"_Hiro…"_

_The teen looked around, feeling dizzy, the smoke was getting to him he told himself. He was going to be fine. He just had to find his brother and get out of here. "I'm coming! Just stay where you are!"_

_Where was he? He had to be here. He just had to! _

_And was it just him… Or was everything getting hotter? _

_CRA-ACK!_

_Hiro screamed as a beam came down pinning him under it. He struggled. _

"_Hiro…."_

Finally…. "_Tadashi help-" Hiro stopped short at what he saw…_

_Tadashi didn't look alive…._

_He didn't look dead either._

_This version of his older brother smirked cruelly as he started to walk further into the flames._

"_Tadashi….. TADASHI PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"_

"_TADASHI! TADASHI!"_

oooo

"Hiro! Hiro c'mon kiddo wake up!" Tadashi pleaded shaking his little brother, feeling his heart break hearing him scream his name. "Hiro I'm here just wake up!"

Hiro let out a gasp his eyes opening. "T-Tadashi…?" He murmured as his sight adjusted his brother's concerned face coming into view.

"I'm here… You're safe…. I got you…" Tadashi assured him, feeling his forehead sighing. He's burning up… No wonder he's having nightmares… "I'm here…"

Hiro whimpered a little letting out a cough. "Sorry…"

"Don't be… C'mere…"

Hiro sat up as Tadashi pulled him into his arms holding him close. Tadashi hummed softly rocking Hiro a little.

Hiro sniffled burying his face into his brother's chest. "Shh…. You're gonna be okay…"

"I feel hot…."

"Your fever's spiking that's why..." Tadashi sighed. "I'll take care of you…. Don't worry…"

Hiro nodded keeping close coughing some as he winced.

"Hold on…"

Soon enough Hiro was back to being nestled in his brother's arms an ice pack being held to his head. He didn't try to squirm away from it, he just kept close to Tadashi closing his eyes. "How does that feel?"

"Better." Hiro mumbled. Tadashi sighed in relief leaning back.

"Good… Do… You wanna talk about the nightmare?"

"No."

"Your choice… Love you kiddo…" He kissed his brother's head holding him a little tighter. He still worried and just wanted Hiro to be safe and sound.

"Love you too…" Hiro yawned curling up a little.

Tadashi smiled softly humming. The younger Hamada smiled recognizing the song.

"My song…"

"Always yours… You're gonna feel so much better soon… Promise…"

"I know I will… Got you to help…"

"Darn right…Try to get some rest…"

Hiro nodded soon out like a light. Tadashi sighed a bit.

_You're gonna be okay… I'll take care of it…_

_Promise._


	5. Insult

Insult

It had been a few weeks since Tadashi had re-enrolled into SFIT. He was making good progress, catching up with assignments, picking up old bonds right where they left off.

But sadly… Not too many people felt the relief his friends and family did.

It started off small enough. A few missing tools, left next to a box of matches.

A lighter left near his work space.

Then the verbal assault began.

"Hey Hamada!"

Tadashi grimaced as he made his way down the hall from his last class to go to the lab for the rest of the afternoon.

_Please leave me alone… _ He tugged his hat further down on his head.

"What? Did they forget to graft some new brain cells in? I bet you're a regular ol'frankenstein under that sweater."

_Don't even acknowledge them. _

This had been happening as well since he got back in class. People envious of how quickly he was able to catch up. Of the attention he got from people who had missed him. Especially the attention from some of the ladies.

He checked his phone seeing a new text from an old friend of his.

"_**Hey Tad' you wanna meet up later? I need some help with something and Charlie refuses to help me. -A"**_

_Oh Alice… You never change. We all know when you say help it means catch you because you scared off your last dance partner. _

"_**Depends is your sister's cooking up for grabs Alice? -TH"**_

"Hey Fireball! We're talking to you!"

Tadashi grimaced as he looked back at the people calling to him.

"Don't you have something better to do with your time?" He asked crossing his arms. "Last I checked we're in college not highschool." _Ugh… Why did I acknowledge it?!_

"How about you back off?" A new voice said as they all looked to see who spoke. The ones who had been following him paled.

Gogo and Wasabi both sharing similar looks of murder in their eyes.

"Leave him alone Ikada. You're just jealous because he got the answer right and you got told to double check your facts."

Ikada snarled a bit before shoving Tadashi a little as he and his friends walked off.

The young man sighed in relief looking to his friends. "Thanks guys."

"How long has it been going for since the last class?" Gogo asked as she and Wasabi walked with him.

"Bout ten minutes." Tadashi sighed as he looked at his phone seeing the timestamp from his last text. "Yep… Ten."

"They just won't leave you be." Wasabi sighed shaking his head. "And yet you're not snapping."

"Their not worth my time… They haven't said anything REALLY bad yet. I don't like it, don't get me wrong I freaking hate it." Tadashi sighed adjusting his book bag. "But it's gotta die down…"

"Punch 'em in the head. It'll make 'em think twice."

"My own personal rule Gogo… Don't hit unless hit first. They haven't done much past shoving." At the look both gave him he sighed. "I know, I know… Shoving should've been grounds but then I'd be no better than them."

"You my friend are a better man than I."

"Gogo…" Wasabi started. "You're a woman."

"And you shriek like a little girl." She smirked.

Tadashi chuckled a bit.

Another text came in.

"_**So ARE you coming over or not? -A"**_

_Good to be back… Even if it's a little rough right now…_

ooooooo

"Hey Sparky!"

Tadashi groaned as he tried to keep focused on typing up additions to Baymax's healthcare chip. He REALLY wanted these commands to be perfect. "What?" Ikada came up on his right as Tadashi gave him an unimpressed look.

"What do you want Ikada?" He deadpanned.

"Oh that's a nice way to greet someone. What's wrong Soot?"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Why are you targeting me? Isn't there someone else you can make better jokes at?"

"Well I've just had this song stuck in my head ALL afternoon."

"... A song?"

"Yeah specifically a certain part… Hm... Lessee…. I is for Isaac who lost his front breaks, J is for Johnny who was bitten by snakes."

Tadashi tried to tune it out hearing several other names and a means of death listed off. He knew this song all too well, he heard it plenty at Halloween growing up.

"Lessee… M… Nah let's skip straight to T is for Tadashi who was burnt to a crisp."

He froze.

_That… Little…_

Tadashi growled and slammed his fist on his work table. "Do you REALLY have that much of a crappy sense of humor as to keep doing this!? REALLY!?"

He just sneered as he started to head out.

"Geeze don't blow up at me-Oops."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Seriously. WHAT IS IT ABOUT ME!?"

_This guy…. I can't stand him… I really can't stand him…. _ He clenched his fists gritting his teeth as he watched him go.

"Tada-nii?"

His anger faded a bit as his brother came into view concern in his eyes. He had heard it… They all had.

"Hiro…" Tadashi sighed sitting down putting his head in his hands. "I… Just what is it that I did that was so bad? I just wanted to come back to school…"

Hiro went to him bringing his arms around him. "Shh… You didn't do anything wrong… That guy is a jerk… How about I set up a nuke for-"

"Hiro murder is still illegal."

Hiro just smiled shaking his head. "Pity… Cause the explosion would've made Honey proud."

Tadashi chuckled a bit bringing his sibling into an embrace.

"Did I mention how glad I am you're my brother?" He asked Hiro resting his head atop his.

"If it's how glad I am that you're mine then I already know." Hiro replied hugging him tighter.

Tadashi ruffled his hair as both brothers got up. "Let's get outta here. I feel like making some taco's tonight."

Hiro's eyes lit up.

"Can I use the taco chip?"

"... No." Tadashi smirked. "Buuuut you can yell about how your the King of the Lab on the moped."

"Deal!"

As they walked out they cringed seeing Ikada and his friends hanging around.

"Hey Sunfire! Taking your tribble for a walk!?"

Tadashi looked over and smiled… But it wasn't a kind smile.

They all paled seeing the look. It was a look one would expect a serial killer to have after he found someone hiding in his closet.

"If you ever talk about my little brother like that again you'll be used to test whether or not Baymax can successfully perform organ procurement."

"Y-yessir."

They ran off as the Hamada's waited in silence… Before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh Nii-san that was great!" Hiro laughed hugging him. Tadashi grinned scooping him up into his arms.

"Thank you Otouto. Now… Taco's wait for no man!"

"Right!"

_Man… It's good to be awake…_

_Still have trouble now and then but…_

_I'm still here._


	6. Facing the Past

Facing the past.

There was some things that were just unavoidable. When Tadashi had been officially reinstated as a member of the living (thank goodness) the charges of murder were thrown out on Callaghan instead getting assault and attempted murder since Tadashi had to give a statement before even thinking of starting school. Right before he got out of the hospital. Oh that had been stressful.

So now why was he asking for a ride from one of his older friends to go to the prison?

"Hey."

He jumped looking to the girl in the driver seat. Shoulder length dark brown hair, pale blue eyes and an attitude and a love for drama that could rival the hypochondriac in his biology class.

"Yeah A?" He replied looking straight ahead.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Tadashi sighed propping his chin up on the door of the car. Why did he want to do this? To rub it in Callaghan's face that Tadashi had survived? To show him what he did to him?

He cringed feeling pain flare up in his stump as he massaged part of it. "I don't know…"

"If it helps I hear if they get put in general population usually a real good beatdown happens."

"Alice I don't wanna think about that." He groaned.

"Tadashi…" Alice Coleman sighed as she pulled onto another road swearing as she almost got cut off. The other driver gave her a rude gesture as she took a hand off the wheel to return it. "YEAH UP YOURS TOO MORON!" She screamed out the window before checking her GPS. "We're almost there so make up your mind. We keep at this… Or we can make a detour and stop at a diner. Get stupid sick on super greasy diner food, I can cry over my diet being ruined and you can lecture me about how much salt I put on my eggs."

That did sound tempting. He did miss the old highschool tradition of going out with his friends Alice and Charlie and just hitting the various areas in San Fransokyo and sometimes outside of it for different tastes and experiences. Arcades and ice cream, ferry rides out on the bay. Oh it all sounded so tempting right now.

Tadashi offered her a weak grin.

"Maybe after?"

Alice turned to him briefly flashing him a grin worthy of the Chesire Cat.

"I'll buy."

oooooo

Tadashi kept out of sight at first when Callaghan was brought to the visitor's window. Alice squeezed his arm. "Why didn't you invite your SFIT buddies? Or that girlfriend of yours? I only know he tried to murder you."

"He's a trigger for ALL of their anger. Even Fred's. And ESPECIALLY Hiro." Tadashi whispered back sighing. "THIS one… Is my problem."

"Want me to go with?"

"... No. I have to do it on my own. Maybe you can ask the lady at the front desk all about that general population stuff?"

Alice frowned and slipped him something before heading out. Tadashi looked at what it was and chuckled. Cereal bar. He would enjoy it later after this was done.

"Professor." Tadashi called as he came walking up from the far side of the room putting on his poker face. He felt a small twinge of satisfaction seeing Callaghan looking genuinely horrified at the sight of his former student.

Tadashi had chosen to wear his cargo jeans that looked very similar to Hiro's so the prosthetic was easily seen. The young man had left his hat in the car so his transmitter was easily seen as well.

"Y-you…" Callaghan stammered a bit.

"Yeah. Me." Tadashi looked down at his prosthetic lifting the leg a little. "Nice right? The best gift I could've gotten from my brother." He narrowed his eyes. "Sir… I want to get some things out in the air. Sounds good?"

"I… I suppose so…" He looked to the side.

Tadashi sat down in the chair across from Callaghan the two being separated by a layer of bullet proof glass.

"How… Have you been?" Callaghan asked after a moment of silence.

Tadashi shrugged.

"As good as I can considering all. I'm fine… Except for you know… I'm not exactly whole anymore." Tadashi leaned back. "And knowing that you tried to kill me intentionally."

"Tadashi… I was a fool… I was blinded by my rage… I just wanted my daughter back…"

"So because you lost someone it was okay to take someone?"

Callaghan lowered his gaze as Tadashi's words sunk in.

"I… I just wanted revenge… I wanted Krei to know what it was like to lose everything."

"I'll tell you all about what that's like…" Tadashi leaned forward his gaze going cold. He pulled out his smart phone glad he was able to keep it… And feeling guilty for what he was about to pull up. It was by dumb and sad luck that Hiro was having a horrible time the night before. Tadashi held up the imagery as the phone that had been propped up on Hiro's nightstand did the job.

Hiro was seen squirming and thrashing on his bed, trying to scream, at first nothing coming out before crying out for his big brother. "TADASHI! TADASHI! TADASHI PLEASE! COME BACK!"

Tadashi and Baymax rushing over to his side, comforting him, trying to calm him down. Tadashi felt his heart break as he heard it all again. He wouldn't have normally done this, but given HIro was still suffering from bouts of PTSD he wanted Callaghan to see what he put his baby brother through.

"This. Is what Hiro's reality is like. You thought he was some cocky little boy before… Just a tool…."

"I never thought that-"

"THEN WHY STEAL FROM A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD CHILD?!" Tadashi slammed his hand down. "You know what you stole from him? Me. You know what you stole from my aunt? Me and Hiro are basically her sons. You took someone's child! I'm glad your daughter's alive but this is what YOU did. Not Alistair Krei. Not his assistant. Not the people in the friggin' special forces who ordered that portal…" Tadashi pointed a finger at his former teacher. "YOU! And you know what you stole from me?"

"Tadashi please calm down-"

"My LIFE. I'm still picking up the pieces. I'm finally WALKING and attending class normally again. I'm finally living but yet there's this one thing I wanted to deal with… Oh yeah… The man I used to look up to." Tadashi crossed his arms and tilted his head in Callaghan's direction. "So… What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm… So… Sorry… For what I've done to you and your loved ones." Callaghan told him looking his former student in the eyes. "I again… Was blinded by those things… I didn't see the harm I was going to cause.. Even you weren't part of the plan. The plan was to set the fire, take the microbots and go… I didn't count on YOU making the choice to run in just as I was getting what I wanted." Callaghan narrowed his eyes. "I...I couldn't go to prison… Not yet."

"You tried to kill me. Intentionally tried to kill me." Tadashi's voice cracked as he lowered his head. "You covered me with that beam… That beam was so hot… " Tadashi brought a hand to his shoulder. He didn't have as many scars there thankfully to all of the clothes had had on during the showcase. But it still had burned so badly. It hurt. "You didn't even just settle for knocking me out and leaving me somewhere else. I had to die."

"Tadashi… I was desperate."

"Sir… If Baymax hadn't picked up Abigail's life signs… Would everything you did to us had been worth it? Is your daughter as selfish as you?"

Callaghan growled lunging forward. "Don't EVER talk about my daughter like that! She's brave, selfless, smart… Funny…" His gaze fell as he lowered his head. "She is my everything Tadashi… Losing her… It was the worst pain I ever felt. "Don't… Say her name in vain like that."

Tadashi sighed wondering if this was still a good idea. He was just talking in circles it felt. "Look… I want to forgive.. But this…" He looked at the phone, the still image of Hiro huddled up against Baymax face turned to face Tadashi tears in his eyes. "... If it had just been me that was hurt by all of this I could forgive it so easily… I'm just that kind of person… But you hurt my loved ones…. The girl I love… My best friends… My baby brother… I just wanted an answer…" Tadashi stood up turning away.

"Tadashi wait…"

"What?"

"... Don't ever turn out like me."

Tadashi gave him a sad smile.

"I don't intend to. I intend to be better… I'm sorry things just didn't work out."

He walked away the light glinting off the metal panels of his prosthetic as Callaghan lowered his head.

Just what had he done to his best and brightest student? Tadashi was one of the students every teacher he had at SFIT just couldn't help but adore including himself at first. But then the boy had seen too much.

But in hindsight… Nothing was worth it… Nothing was worth doing what he had done.

ooooooooooooo

"You ready?" Alice asked seeing her friend approach her a bit of a haunted look in his eyes.

"Yeah… I'm ready." Tadashi replied voice cracking a bit losing the resolve he had during his "talk" with his former teacher. "Can… Can we go get something to eat? I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Of course." She rubbed his back as she and him headed out to her car. "Greasy diner food?"

"Oh yes. And I am so lecturing you about your salt intake when it comes to the unholy amount you put on your eggs."

"Sounds good."

She pulled out, driving onwards as Tadashi looked back to the prison. While it didn't feel GOOD to get it all out…

He did feel like a weight had been lifted.

_I hope I never see him again…_

_But at least I'm back._

_I won._


	7. GET DOWN!

GET DOWN

He quickly made his way downstairs, looking over his shoulder as he did. He just wanted to get out of the house and quickly.

Baymax's case strapped firmly to back of scooter? Check.

Bookbag?

Check.

Keys?

Double check.

Tadashi sighed in relief as he made his way for the door, moving to adjust his hat… And realizing he had forgotten it.

"Forgetting something?"

Tadashi groaned as he turned around seeing Hiro holding up the infamous headwear with an evil smirk. "Otouto… Give me that."

"Hm… I don't know… Should I?" He asked himself. They were in the cafe and there was only a few people but college students from other schools.

Tadashi didn't catch it in time... Because Hiro made to brush some hair behind his ear but in reality it was a signal. He met the eyes of the other patrons as they quickly followed suit.

Tadashi looked around and paled as it hit him.

"Oh no…"

Hiro charged at him, making an impressive leap for a fourteen year old. "GET DOWN MR. PRESIDENT!"

THUD!

"AUGH!"

Tadashi was promptly tackled by his little brother to the floor as the other customers applauded.

"I am gonna kill you." He growled shoving his brother off and snatching his hat back.

"Love you too Nii-san!" Hiro laughed as they both got to their feet before heading out.

That had been going on since yesterday. Hiro had been browsing the internet and found a new game… And promptly decided he would play it with Tadashi.

"I don't get why you think tackling me is so funny." Tadashi remarked as they rode along on the scooter.

"It's a fantastic game bro! I need to keep you from getting bored!" Hiro smirked as he held on.

"Fantastic game, yeah right."

"You'll see what I mean one day."

"Unbelievable."

oooo

"I'm telling you, the deadlier villain was Ronan! The Romulans were just brutes with no tactic!"

"No tactic?" Wasabi scoffed. "Tadashi, I love you like a brother but you are SO wrong about that! They destroyed a freaking PLANET!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah Ronan destroyed countless planets and lives. MORE then the Romulans!"

"Without Nebula and Gamora he wouldn't have been able to."

"Gamora didn't have a say."

Fred slowly leaned in.

"Ultron was better." He stated before walking off.

The two stared at him as he left.

"Did he just…?"

"Yep. He Avenger'd us."

"...Dang."

Tadashi adjusted his hat. "Well that was a thing."

"Yep...And don't look now…" Wasabi muttered looking behind them narrowing his eyes.

"... Don't tell me…" Tadashi closed his eyes feeling a pang of annoyance.

"HEY SUNFIRE!"

They both groaned.

"Ikeda."

The young man had long since gotten over his fear of Tadashi actually following through on his threat of organ removal, and had since returned to trying to get under Tadashi's skin.

And oh how Tadashi loathed that title.

_I will NEVER use that as ANY form of identification for myself._ He thought glaring at him. "What do you want Ikeda?"

"Oh such an acidic tone. I just wanna borrow a wrench. Mine's missing." He smirked. "What's wrong with that?"

"And you couldn't just ask someone else?"

"Aww now why would I harass someone for something as little as that?" Ikeda got a feigh hurt look. "You don't wanna share?"

Tadashi glowered at him.

"If it gets you to leave me alone, I'll give you two wrenches."

He nodded to Wasabi before heading for his station Ikeda falling into step behind him.

"Gee thanks for this Sunshine."

"If you start calling me any form of Sunfire or Sun related nicknames, I will be forced to report you to Professor Wylie for harassment." Tadashi looked over his shoulder giving a sour look. "What'd I ever do to you anyway?"

"Your with Akio."

He stopped in his tracks.

"...You're harassing me… Because I'm actually with someone I care about? Who cares about me back!?" He whirled around a stunned look on his face.

Ikeda narrowed his eyes. "I thought I had a chance when you decided to drop off the face of the Earth for six months."

"I was in the freaking HOSPITAL!"

"Whatever… Look just gimme the wrench Sun-boy."

Tadashi growled a bit. "...No. Not after that."

"Excuse me?" Ikeda leaned in. "You already have the girl, what else do ya want?"

"How about to get called by my actual name?!" Tadashi moved around him starting to walk back towards the main area of the lab. "And maybe stop picking on me already!?"

The other students looked up from their work.. Tadashi's friends especially getting a concerned look. Seeing Ikeda was pushing his buttons again.

"Or what? You'll get me expelled?"

Tadashi stood straight looking over his shoulder...Then he had an idea… An awful idea…

Tadashi had a wonderful awful idea!

Hiro met his eyes when he looked back and smirked.

Tadashi smirked back before bringing his hand to his ear.

Hiro followed suit. As one by one all of the team had… And every other student.

Including Ikeda's cronies.

"What? What's that for?" Ikeda asked giving a roll of his eye. "Some sort of secret Sunfire signal? You some kind of Marvel Hero?"

"Oh no...It's quite better."

Tadashi gave him a smile reserved only for serial killers.

He took a deep breath.

"GET DOWN MR. PRESIDENT!"

Ikeda let out a very unmanly shriek as he was tackled by everyone in a close proximity minus the Hamada brothers. "AAAAHHHHH!"

Hiro snickered as he took a picture with his phone. "Nice job bro."

"You know what?" Tadashi smirked ruffling Hiro's hair. "I think I like this game."

"HELP!"

"Sorry Ikeda!" Tadashi laughed as he and Hiro made their way for the 3D printers.

"The Eagle's secured!"

_I am so glad I got friends like them._

After that Tadashi only had to raise his hand to his ear to get Ikeda to leave him alone.

"Sunfire" was only uttered on mistake once before a repeat of the lab's newest pastime had occurred.

He NEVER tried again after that.

"Hey Sun-Tadashi… Can I please borrow a wrench?"

Tadashi smiled an evil smile.

"Oh of course…"

Ikeda felt a chill go down his spine.

"Mr. President."


	8. Bonding

Bonding

When the Hamada brothers had a day to themselves, they spent it doing what they did best - Just being brothers.

Hiro was at work tinkering with Tadashi's prosthesis while the young man laid on his bed reading a comic book.

Tadashi looked over to his brother smiling when he saw how relaxed Hiro had been. It had been a stressful week for them as a string of robberies kept popping up near their home. It had taken an all nighter and then a long chase through the city to catch them. The whole team was exhausted as a result of this. But it had been worth it.

Now Hiro and Tadashi got their turn to rest as well.

It was just so quiet though…

Tadashi smirked and lowered himself to the floor quietly pulling himself along. Hiro was unaware as he focused on what he was doing.

He made his eyes look wide as he grabbed Hiro's ankle. "Otouto."

"GAH!" Hiro yelped nearly falling out of his seat. "DASHI!"

Tadashi laughed falling back. "Admit it I got ya!"

Hiro smirked and rolled up his sleeves. "Just because you're missing a leg doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya."

"...Oh no-"

Hiro lunged at his brother as they rolled across the floor, laughing as they rough housed. Tadashi pulled Hiro into a headlock.

"Say it!"

"NO!" Hiro laughed wriggling trying to get loose.

Tadashi smirked and ruffled up his hair.

"TOO BAD!"

"ACK! NERD HAIR!"

"So messy!" He smirked before pulling him into a hug that Hiro gladly returned. "I love you little bro."

"I love you too Tada-nii."

Tadashi sighed happily leaning back against the wall with Hiro in his arms.

Hiro nuzzled curling up to Tadashi sighing in content. Times like these he had missed when Tadashi had been in the hospital. Now he had them back and he couldn't think of anything better.

Tadashi stroked his hair.

_He's done a lot of growing up since the showcase… I'm so proud of him…_

_He's formed a team of protectors… He's doing good in school…. And he even built me a leg so I can walk like a normal person…_

"You're gonna go on to change the world aren't you?"

Hiro smiled keeping close.

"I hope so… And I think you will too."

"I can do my best to try.."

Hiro leaned up so he looked Tadashi in the eyes.

"There's no try. I know you WILL Tadashi."

He was touched, he smiled softly kissing his head.

"I'll do my best Hiro. Just hope I can get my dream someday…"

"I know you will… You'll be the best doctor San Fransokyo has ever seen."

Tadashi hugged him again.

"And you'll be the best inventor it's ever seen. You'll be up there with Tony Stark one day."

Hiro got a look of hope in his eyes, feeling a bit of his pride surge up. "You think I'll ever meet him?" He asked smiling a little.

Tadashi grinned.

"I know you will kiddo."

"Thanks Dashi… Oh! Hold on a sec!" Hiro got up running over to his desk and returning with Tadashi's leg. "Here, it's done."

Tadashi clipped it on before he stood up testing it a bit sighing happily as it worked as he wished. "Perfect… Now comes another question…"

"Hm?"

"I happened to get a few gift cards from some of the other students…" Tadashi blushed a bit. "A lot of the girls were very… Sympathetic."

Hiro smirked. "That's called man points dear brother. But carry on."

"I was gonna say I was gonna treat you to a new book but I guess now I might have to reconsider-"

A puppy whimper met Tadashi's ears.

"HRK! NOT THE FACE!"

"Daaaashhiii-nii!"

"Alright, let's go then! TO THE MOPED!"

"You mean TO THE NERD MOBILE!"

"... What am I?" Tadashi laughed as he chased Hiro down the stairs to the garage. "Batman?"

Hiro gave him a look of seriousness.

"Yes."

They were quiet before bursting out laughing and taking off.

Sometimes the best days were the quiet ones. Where they didn't have classes, or problems. Just time to bond.

_It's good to have these days back._


	9. Bad Day

Bad day

The party was supposed to be just a fun way for the students of SFIT to relax after a rough week of finals before winter break. Enjoy themselves, hang out, let loose.

No one could remember who exactly proposed the idea but they all met at the same place - The local park and before the night was out it was clear who was going to wind up calling cabs and who was going to be still there the next day.

Some students were drinking, others weren't.

Tadashi and his friends kept away from the drink table not really trusting the others. It wasn't that they were bad people… It was more so what they could catch.

One boy set his drink down, they saw another boy dump a shot of vodka into it before the kid realized what happened.

"This is why I bring my own drinks." Wasabi deadpanned.

"Just ignore them." Tadashi shook his head. "If they wanna play those kinds of tricks, fine, then we'll just deal with it. Now c'mon I know Fred ordered some pizza's and we're supposed to meet up with the driver."

"Aww yeah!"

The night continued, music was played…. A few getting close.

Unfortunately Tadashi wasn't able to be as careful as he usually was at these events. Someone had managed to coerce Gogo into taking a few shots so he mostly was trying to keep his friend from getting too exhausted.

"Gogo…"

"'m fine…"

Contrary to rumors, Gogo was not an angry drunk. She was just a tired one when she got tipsy. Set her down next to someone trusted not to ditch her as soon as it was convenient and she was fine to sleep it off. "I got her." Fred came over looping an arm around her shoulder. "C'mere… You know that chick has it in for you…"

"Maria's "iron stomach" total bullcrap…"

Tadashi sighed shaking his head. "Geeze…"

Honey Lemon went over bringing her arms around him. "Hey at least it was just a few. She's a light weight."

"True…" He brought his arms around her as a slow song started to play as they started to move to the beat.

She smiled moving her arms so they were looped around his neck.

"Thanks for coming with us…"

He grinned.

"Wouldn't ditch you…"

Unfortunately for the two everyone could see them.

Ikeda growled. "Great Sunfire is at it again…" He grumbled taking a swig from a beer bottle. "...Bleck and who brought this crap?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Hoshi."

"You know… Would be a real shame if someone spiked his drink…"

Ikeda slowly smirked.

"We got any of this crap left?"

oooooooo

Now Tadashi did not feel well in the slightest. He had been having fun, but he wasn't feeling so good now. His stomach felt off and his head felt foggy.

"Tadashi…?"

He could make out the concerned look of Wasabi as he lifted his head taking a drink from his cup. "Y-yeah…?"

Wasabi cringed seeing the unfocused look in Tadashi's usually clear eyes. His head was bobbing and he wasn't exactly doing more than nursing the cup in his hands. His grip was shaky as well. "You really don't look good… Why don't I give you a ride home?"

"I'm fine… Really…. I don't-" Tadashi felt his stomach lurch as he dropped the cup clamping a hand over his mouth.

Wasabi was at his side in an instant rubbing circles on his back trying to keep him calm. "Your going home. C'mon…" He helped him up looping one of his arms around his shoulders.

Tadashi looked at him and sighed.

Wasabi narrowed his eyes when Tadashi's breath hit him. He knew the scent anywhere. The park practically was coated in the smell right now since someone had thought it was a great idea to bring a keg late in the party. Most of the students still sober and keeping it together had gone home. They had stuck around to make sure no one had gone off drunk and by themselves…

And Tadashi reeked of it now as well. "You've been drinking." It wasn't a question.

Tadashi's hazy gaze turned to one of genuine confusion. "What…? It was coke…"

"Tadashi your breath smells like alcohol. Remember that time Callaghan stopped you in the hall and asked if you had been drinking because-"

"Garlic night…. Yeah, I remember. Eat enough garlic without using a lot of toothpaste on yourself and you smell like you were drinking…" Tadashi suddenly found this very amusing as he started laughing. "Oh gosh garlic… That's it… But why was I drinking coke with garlic in it!?"

Wasabi groaned as he spotted the others. Honey had gone home already before Tadashi had really been affected so it was just a snoozing Gogo with Fred keeping beside her. "Whoa man he's not looking so hot…" The blond frowned seeing the state of Tadashi.

"I know…" Wasabi sighed concern in his eyes. They knew it hadn't exactly been Tadashi's year between the fire and his six month hospital stay with a bonus for rehab. On top of the Diaboromon incident and Tadashi confronting Callaghan the young man had been through plenty.

And they both knew Tadashi abhorred drinking of any kind and would never touch the stuff himself. He prided himself on never having a sip of it pass his lips.

But the fact he didn't detect the taste…

"Oh no… He got spiked?"

"Likely so, he thought he was drinking coke…"

"Want me to call a cab…?" Fred lifted Gogo onto his shoulders as he walked Wasabi to his car. "... Maybe an ambulance?" He added noting Tadashi was favoring his right side more then his left.

"What? He's drunk not-" Wasabi stopped as he noticed it. "Tadashi."

"Mm…?" Tadashi didn't look up he was just looking down at his shoes. He mumbled something in Japanese that they couldn't quite understand. They knew enough to understand when Hiro and Tadashi had their brief arguments that wound up unintentionally changing to their native language but this… Was just nonsense.

Fred snapped his fingers in front of the young man's face. Still a dazed look. "... Yeah you need to get him home. Now." They both noticed something when Wasabi started to get him into the car.

His transmitter was missing at that.

"Oh great… Can he get a DUI for a prosthetic leg…?" Fred wondered.

"He better not. I knew a guy once who got a jaywalking ticket while he was drunk. If you can get a DUI from WALKING then he better not get one from sitting there." Seeing the worry in his eyes Wasabi tried to smile. "He'll be alright… You just get yourself and Gogo home. I'll worry about Tadashi."

"Bye Kaijumon… Tell Umamon I said….I said a thing…" Tadashi mumbled his head slumping back.

_Please be okay…_ Fred thought stepping back as Wasabi drove off. They all knew Tadashi had been on a laundry list of medications when he was in the hospital. Some they still didn't know the name of. Tadashi wasn't on any of them now but he wasn't sure if any were supposed to have long term effects.

ooooooooo

"Wasabii….?" Tadashi asked quietly almost whimpering when they pulled up to the cafe. "I don't… I don't feel well…"

"I know Tadashi…" Wasabi helped him out, letting him lean on him while he got him to the door. "But your home now… I'll find Cass and she'll take over from here… You did really good."

"I made you pull over…" Tadashi cringed feeling his stomach act up again. "Ugh…"

"Your sick. You're entitled." He let Tadashi sit down before he vanished around the corner.

Tadashi's head bobbed as his world spun. He laid his head on one of the tables closing his eyes.

The cold tabletop felt nice on his cheek.

He didn't like how this felt. It reminded him too much of the hospital when he was still taking pain management medications. He didn't remember all of them since when he had finally woken up he had been weaned off most of it. But the feeling of haze didn't feel good.

He hiccuped feeling tears sting his eyes. His throat was sore from throwing up on the side of the road, his stump was flaring up with phantom pain and he was just so TIRED.

He heard voices and felt warmth on his shoulders. "Tadashi…?" A soft voice asked.

Aunt Cass. Aunt Cass would make this better.

"He threw up on the way here, I'm REALLY hoping that got at least a bit of the stuff out of his system."

"Thanks Wasabi I'll take it from here. Drive safe now."

"Will do."

Tadashi grunted a bit to acknowledge Wasabi was leaving but he felt too exhausted to speak properly. "Tadashi honey? We can't stay down here… You wanna come upstairs?"

He nodded slowly. Going upstairs meant home. Home meant pajamas, the sofa, Mochi, Hiro. Bed. Sleep.

He cringed as his stomach lurched again. A bucket or maybe the bathroom sink.

Cass rubbed her nephew's back as he moved burying his face into her side. "Shh…"

"A-Aunt Cass… I really don't feel good…" His voice cracked as he looked up at her miserable. "C-can I go to bed…?"

"Soon hon'..." She helped him up, letting him lean on her. "Hiro…? Can you please come help get him upstairs?"

Tadashi flushed red with embarrassment. He didn't want Hiro to see him like this. It was bad enough Cass had to see it too.

Hiro frowned as he came down the stairs, seeing Tadashi looking like he was going to fall over. He didn't think he had seen him shaking this badly since his first psychical therapy session when he kept shaking and stumbling when they tried to get him to stand for the first time in months.

"No…" Tadashi murmured but Hiro didn't listen, just looped Tadashi's other arm around his shoulders as the trio made their way up.

"He lost his transmitter." Cass whispered.

"That's fine." Hiro sighed more worried for his brother then the missing tech. Tadashi felt guilty at having to be helped like this.

He worked so hard so this wouldn't have to happen anymore but he still was needing help and he HATED it.

"I'm sorry…." Tadashi whispered a tear sliding down his face. Hiro and Cass both frowned seeing it. They hated it when Tadashi was suffering. Especially since it was clear he was somehow blaming himself for his current situation.

"Shh…"

Once they were upstairs Cass went to get Tadashi something to drink to hopefully settle his stomach, while Hiro sat down with him on the couch. Tadashi slumped onto his side, his head winding up on his little brother's lap.

Hiro's gaze softened as he stroked his hair. "Hey…. It's okay… You're okay Tadashi.."

"Jus' like the hospital… I threw up then too…"

"You puked one time. That's less than I'm sure a LOT of the staff could say."

"Stop lettin' me off the hook…" Tadashi mumbled closing his eyes.

Hiro felt his heart beat a bit faster as he shook Tadashi's shoulder. "Hey, hey no sleeping now."

"But I'm TIRED…"

"No sleeping yet."

Tadashi sighed but kept awake… Or at least tried his best to. That's how it kept on, Hiro keeping next to his side while Cass did her best to look after him. Tadashi was dozing every now and then finally calm… For the most part.

"Boy he looks really bad… Why did he drink?"

"They think his soda was spiked…"

Hiro scowled. He had suspicions already of who was responsible for this.

_Ikeda is screwed._

"Mgh… So much for being able to say I'm clean… figures…" Tadashi moaned. "What kind of example am I?"

"You had your drink spiked." Hiro sighed stroking his hair. "You're not a bad example Tadashi."

"I should've been more careful… Now look at me…" Tadashi slumped his head back, frustrated with himself.

"Tadashi…" Hiro frowned wishing there was more he could do to help his big brother. He hated seeing him suffering. "It was an accident… Could've happened to anyone of us."

"He's right." Aunt Cass kissed Tadashi's head. "I'm not mad at you just so you know. I know you would never do this on your own will. It's not like you."

"Even if I WANTED to it wouldn't be the brightest idea." Tadashi shook his head. "Lightweight."

"You just weren't built to drink." She offered him a cup of Sprite. "This might settle your stomach a bit, wanna try it?"

"Yes… Anything to make it stop." He sat up carefully, taking the cup into his hands. They were a little shakey but he was able to drink it without spilling anything thankfully.

She stroked his hair, trying to keep him calm.

_He really is like his mother… Same darn thing happened to her in college too… Total light weight and vowed to never let it happen again..._

Tadashi sighed in relief, feeling the drink settle.

"That feels better… Gosh glad Honey Lemon didn't see this… I don't think I'd be able to look at her without feeling embarrassed."

"She wouldn't have cared, she'd probably be right here trying to help ya feel better." Hiro said giving him a reassuring look. "She loves ya… A drunk accident wouldn't change that."

"Like we said, you didn't mean to Tadashi."

"Yeah… I'm never going to another SFIT party again unless it's on campus or it's just us nerds."

"I think end of finals parties are off the list for life hon.."

Tadashi nodded. "Right…" He felt tired again, slumping against the couch… hiccuping a little. "Ah nuts…"

Hiro got up giving Tadashi more room. "I'll get ya a blanket… You stay put."

"I'll watch him."

Tadashi watched Hiro go before focusing on the cup in his hands.

"I'm exhausted…"

Aunt Cass frowned. "Why don't we get you settled so you can sleep then?"

"I'd hck like that…" Tadashi shook his head. "Ugh…."

She took the cup out of his hands setting it down, before helping him lie down. "I got ya sweetie…"

"Thanks Aunt Cass…."

"Hey anything for you two…" She kissed his head. "You're gonna feel better soon.."

"Okay… hck… Maybe… Honey can come over later…"

"I think that'll be just what you need." Aunt Cass took the blanket from Hiro as he came back in, draping it over Tadashi. "Right now just focus on getting better… We love you…"

"So much bro…"

"Love hck you guys too…" Tadashi closed his eyes, curling up a bit under the blanket. "Hck…"

Hiro knelt next to the couch, stroking his hair, humming a bit.

_Always works on me…_

Tadashi nuzzled his hand, hiccuping a bit before he finally drifted off. Hiro smiled a bit.

"We got you big bro…" He whispered. "You're gonna be fine…"

oooooo

"How is he?" Honey Lemon was at the front door now, concern in her green eyes. "Hiro told me what happened but…"

Aunt Cass sighed. While Tadashi had finally gotten some rest, it was still a rough morning. "He's totally hungover, really bad headache… And he was really embarrassed about what happened…"

"Poor baby… Any more vomiting or is that over with?"

"That's over with thankfully it was just the one time. It was mostly just nausea and hiccups… But there was one other thing…"

"Hm?"

She looked her right in the eyes. "He was worried about what you'd think."

Honey Lemon's eyes got wide before her look softened.

"He didn't willing want to drink. There's a difference between getting spiked and actually choosing to ingest alcohol. I know him, he would never do this to himself on purpose… Something I respect about him. An accident doesn't change that record."

"That's what I said but you know how he is… He hates people worrying about him… He even said "What kind of an example am I?" because Hiro had to see him like that… He could really use some company…"

"Well… I'm here now. Where is he? Still on the couch?"

"Yep, managed to convince him to eat some soup." She stepped aside. "Please come in and stay as long as you want… I'd feel better opening the cafe if he had someone with him."

"Of course. Leave him to me Ms. Hamada." Honey Lemon poked her head into the living room to see if Tadashi was up.

He was sitting up on the couch, drinking some water. He looked up hearing her footsteps turning red as soon as he saw her.

_Oh no…. She found out…!?_

"Hey…" She said walking over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright for the most part… Still got a killer migraine…" Tadashi gave a sheepish look. "Remind me to never go to another SFIT after party again…"

"Oh the rest of us were all in agreement. Gogo is currently passed out with Fred in his mini theater. She was really exhausted after they got her there."

Tadashi nodded. "Don't blame her, she was sleeping when I left… Though I don't think Fred was complaining…. Did you get home okay?"

"Yes." Honey Lemon came closer. "May I sit with you?"

"I'd love that." He smiled patting the spot next to him. "Go right ahead."

Honey Lemon smiled, sitting right next to him, stroking his back.

"You poor man… Just been miserable all night…"

Tadashi nodded laying his head on her shoulder, relaxing a bit. "Yeah… It's really sucked…"

Honey Lemon kissed his head.

"We'll make sure this doesn't happen again. And whoever spiked your drink is gonna get it."

He smiled tiredly nuzzling her. "Yeah… We'll find out who I'm sure in no time… Let's face it, no one at SFIT willingly shuts up about that stuff for long…"

"Yup… Hey, Tadashi?"

"Yeah…?"

"You're still clean in my book."

He gave her a grateful look.

"You have no idea how much that means to hear…"

Honey Lemon nuzzled him, giggling a bit.

"You're still the gentlemen Tadashi I know…"

Tadashi chuckled nuzzling her in return, bringing his arms around her.

"Thanks Honey…"

"Anytime, Dashi…" She kissed his cheek. "Love you."

Tadashi kissed hers. "I love you too… So much…"

Honey Lemon placed a hand on his cheek.

"Well… I have no where I need to be today so… I'm all yours."

Tadashi leaned into her touch sighing happily.

"That means a lot."

"We can watch movies, anything you like."

He perked up.

"... Say Honey...I don't think I've ever introduced you to Black Jack…"

"I don't think you have. You've talked about him but you've never showed me."

"Then let me fix that.." He got up carefully popping in a DVD before returning to her side. "... Thanks Honey…"

"You're welcome Tadashi…" She kissed his cheek again. "I just want you to feel better."

He nuzzled her keeping close. "I'll be okay… Just glad I'm not alone…"

"We're all here for you." Honey Lemon rested her head on his shoulder. "Never forget that."

"I never will." Tadashi sighed happily resting his head against hers, in a much better mood than he was before.

Honey Lemon smiled, turning her attention to the TV, giggling at some of the moments that were playing.

Tadashi chuckled. "Black Jack and Pinoko I swear remind me of how me and Hiro were when he was younger. Always getting into trouble."

"I can see that. It's cute. Just like you two."

He blushed chuckling.

"Ehehe…"

"Aww…" Honey Lemon squealed a little.

Tadashi blushed hugging her.

"You're gonna KO me with your own cuteness ya know?"

"I can't help it."

Tadashi kissed her cheek. "Then I'll just have to keep you!"

"All yours as I said!"

He chuckled hugging her close.

"... Thanks again for this. I feel a lot better already."

"I'm glad. Hate seeing you sick."

"And I hate being sick… I hate worrying everyone.." Tadashi sighed a bit closing his eyes. ".. I think I did enough of that when I was in the hospital.."

"You did give us a good scare that's for sure. But that's in the past Tadashi."

He nodded laying his head on her shoulder again. "You're right… I guess I still feel bad sometimes…"

"Tadashi…"

"I know it's stupid, but…. Still…"

"No it's not…" She stroked his hair. "You've been through a lot… But we'd never hold it against you."

"Honey…"

"Like I said… We have your back… Always…"

Tadashi smiled nuzzling her. "That means a lot… Thanks…"

"Anything for you... "

They made themselves comfortable, Tadashi closing his eyes. Honey Lemon fell quiet, stroking his back.

Eventually he dozed off, completely relaxed against her. She smiled kissing his head.

"My Tada…"

_You're gonna be just fine…_

… _And I think I'll be leaving a little "gift" for a certain person at the lab..._


	10. Disney on Wheels

A/N: Hey guys Storm here. This short was co-written with my awesome co-writer Sonatawind author of The Phoenix and Immortal 7 here on based off of something that happened to her while she was on vacation over the New Year. And before anyone asks in this world these guys got The Force Awakens later.

Disney On Wheels

It was all fun and excitement. That's how it started out and that's how it should've stayed. After all… How could they not be having fun at one of the best parks in California? Least, that's what Hiro was thinking.

He had been looking forward to this trip for weeks. Time with his friends and his family, especially Tadashi since his return home. He wanted to get as much time as he could in, going on all the fun rides together and seeing all the attractions. It was Disneyland, he wasn't sure when he'd ever get the chance again so he wanted to make the best of it.

However… seemed fate wanted to mock him.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

Hiro cringed, trying to walk, his arm slung over his brother's shoulder. He was limping on his left side and his feet felt broken. Both of them. Not just one foot, both of them.

"Hang in there, Hiro." Tadashi said as they were making their way for the crosswalk towards the hotel. "Almost back to the hotel and then we can have Baymax look at ya."

"Good… Ugggggh. I don't even know what I did! I mean I got flat tired by a stroller but I don't think it would cause something like this!"

Tadashi cringed wishing he could help his brother more than he already was. "We'll find out soon Hiro… It might be something easy to fix…" _Could also be his back…._

"I hope so…" Hiro lowered his head, still cringing a little. "I'm ruining all the fun for you guys…"

"Hiro Hamada don't even start." Tadashi gave him a serious look. "You are NOT ruining our trip. The only way you could ruin it is if you do something as stupid as I did."

"Dashi…"

"It's gonna be okay alright?"

"Okay…"

"Here." Tadashi lifted him up. "I know you don't like being carried but you don't look too good."

"Oh sweet mercy…" Hiro slumped against his brother. "I don't care anymore!"

_Yep something is DEFINITELY wrong._

Tadashi held onto him as he kept walking with his brother until they made it back to the hotel.

"Just hold on for a few more minutes…"

Tadashi had to go up a few stairs before finally getting to their room. Soon as they were in Hiro lied out on his bed, sighing in relief.

"Ow…"

Tadashi frowned ruffling his hair.

"I'll get Baymax…" He looked around the room before spotting where he had deposited the robot's bright red case and picked it up moving it over manually activating it.

_Let's hope we get an easy answer… I really hope it's not serious… I don't want to have to take him to the hospital..._

Baymax activated, waddling over to Hiro.

"Hello Hiro."

"Hey… Can you scan me? I'm in a lot of pain right now."

"Of course." Baymax activated his scans, a beep being heard not too long after. "Scan complete."

"And?"

Baymax turned his chart on, showing a diagram of a person, focusing in on the left foot.

"You have a collapsed metatarsal in the left foot. The styloid process to be exact."

Both brothers cringed. It even SOUNDED painful. "No wonder it feels like I broke both of my freaking feet…. How can it be fixed…?"

"Recommended treatment is resetting the bone back into place and holding it in place with an ace bandage. Further rest is also recommended. Injuries like these are often caused by extensive long periods of walking in footwear that is not supportive of the arches in the foot."

Hiro sighed letting his head flop back. "So my favorite sneakers betrayed me at Disneyland… Fuuuun…"

"I think we can hook you up with some sole replacements that will support your arch. In the mean time we'll just go ahead with the treatment." Tadashi looked to Baymax. "Baymax, you reset the bone, I'll get the ace bandage from your luggage."

Baymax nodded. "I will need you to hold Hiro still for a moment. We don't have a proper table like a chiropractor but I can still do the treatment as long as he held still."

"I-It's not gonna hurt is it? "Hiro gulped. "Resetting a bone sounds painful."

"This is minor. It will most likely just tickle." Baymax responded, kneeling down, bringing Hiro's foot into his hands.

"Alright…" Hiro was still nervous but held still, relaxing when he felt Tadashi bring his arms around him.

"I got him."

"Thank you." Baymax began massaging the foot at first, pulling a little then rolling the ankle a bit. Next he brought one his index fingers to the bottom of Hiro's foot. There a clicking sound heard along with small thuds as Baymax moved his finger along the affected area.

"Ahaha!" Hiro laughed a little. "W-What are you doing? What it's in your finger huh?"

"I'm resetting the bone with what is called an activator."

"Oh right." Tadashi mused. "Think of it like a mini jack hammer, but for hitting specific points in the spine, or in this case, specific points in the foot to get the metatarsal back into place."

"Well it tickles!" Hiro chuckled hugging his brother a little. "Doesn't hurt at all!"

"Treatment complete." Baymax looked to Tadashi. "Can you please get the ace bandage?"

"Right away."

Tadashi hurried over to his luggage, pulling out a strip before wrapping it around the arch of Hiro's foot.

"Alright that should hold it in place."

"It will still hurt to walk, however the arch will be held in place with the ace bandage. Do not take it off till all pain has stopped, and by then it should come off on its own."

"And to add." Tadashi said, discarding the covering from the bandage. "It's a lot like a regular band aid but a lot more sticky."

"Either way… Thanks guys…" Hiro said sitting up more. "I'll be careful, promise…" _Guess this means I'm stuck here while everyone else has fun… Great…_

"Like I said, we'll get you proper support soles for you shoes. In the mean time you shouldn't be walking… Buuuut." Tadashi grinned. "That doesn't mean you're staying here."

"Huh?" Hiro blinked.

"What solution do you propose Tadashi?" Baymax asked.

"Well… If I recall correctly, I saw a sign for wheel chair rentals for the park."

".. Huh…. I think I saw one of those too." Hiro mused. "Then yeah… I'd be game for that. I wanna have fun with you guys… Rather roll then walk."

"Then it's settled." Tadashi whipped out his phone. "I'll text Honey and ask if they can pick one up so that by the time we get there we can get you right in the chair."

"I would like to help." Baymax offered. "I could carry Hiro."

"Well… I don't see why not… though…" Tadashi hummed in thought for a moment. "... Hiro, what do you think security is going to make of Baymax?"

"... There's two responses: Us having to explain he's there basically as a nursing aid or that they'll think he's one of the characters waddling around."

"Are you saying I look like a cartoon character?"

"... You know… I wonder if I should just let the Disney staff see you and see if they get inspiration."

"... Tadashi you should totally do that…" Hiro smirked before he hummed in thought. "Though as far as letting him in… I don't think there'll be much issue. I mean they let kids from Make a Wish in and they usually got nurses and stuff with them right?"

"Yeah, I just know security has been tighter the past few years because of issues."

"True… But it's not like we're trying to sneak anything. We'll just explain and have him walk through. I don't think they can really argue with a medical aid."

"Right…" Tadashi checked his phone. "Ah, Honey got my text. They're getting a chair right now."

"Sweet!" Hiro grinned. "Fun will be back in action!"

"But of course." Tadashi ruffled his hair. "Besides, they have Space Mountain all done up for Star Wars and we got fast passes we still need to use."

"The Force we shall see Young Padawan." Hiro laughed.

"Indeed."

oooooo

"Well that didn't take long." Tadashi commented as he waited for Baymax and Hiro to walk through security. "What they say about Baymax?"

"The girl security guard wanted a picture with him and they said he was fine. Long as nothing on him can be used as a weapon and there's nothing in him that can hurt anyone." Hiro quipped giving the robot a smirk. "Baymax is apparently popular with the ladies."

Tadashi chuckled.

"Yeah… Come on."

They headed over to the wheelchair rental area, seeing the others waiting for them. Fred was sitting in a wheelchair all relaxed, the others just standing around.

"Fred… What are you doing?" Tadashi asked. "You don't need that."

"What? Just keeping it warm." Fred grinned. "Besides, this was fun to play with!"

"... Alright I won't question that one." He chuckled. "But switch out."

"Yeah Baymax can't carry me all day."

"Yeah I don't think Baymax could go on any of the rides." Gogo looked at Baymax. "He's too chubby, I don't think any of the restraints would work on him."

"I do not think I will be missing out." The robot replied as Fred got out of the chair so he could set Hiro down. "I will just be assisting with Hiro's health."

"Sounds good to me. Now." Tadashi rubbed his hands together. "Hyperspace Mountain anyone?"

"YEAH!"

oooooo

"That… Was… EPIC!" Hiro cheered. "Holy crap did you see how fast we went in one shot!? I know it's old tech but… Man!"

"Hey, old tech stands the test of time. And not to mention they give way for the newer stuff." Tadashi chuckled, falling into step with Hiro's wheelchair as Baymax pushed him along. "But yeah the rides here are some of the fastest."

"Like California Screamin'. 0 to 55 mph in just a matter of seconds!"

"Careful Hiro" Honey Lemon giggled. "Your nerd is showing."

"Hey! I got to see cool Star Wars and Avengers stuff on display at that Innovations place! I think my nerd was showing hours ago!"

Tadashi laughed ruffling his hair. "I saw that look in your eyes, if you could've you would've put one of those Iron Man suits on and walked right off with it."

"Darn right! I'll make my own if I have to."

"Yup, he's happy." Aunt Cass laughed. "Ah… this is nice. I don't think we've been able to be this relaxed since… well… now that I think about it, this has been the most relaxed we've been in a long time."

"Just having fun." Tadashi smiled. "That's the thing that's been missing for awhile."

"Yep… Gosh when was our last vacation…? … Oh wait… The camping trip we don't talk about…" Hiro cringed. "Yeah this is a lot better… Especially since we're all together."

"Exactly." Tadashi ruffled his hair again. "So… How's it seeing DisneyLand on wheels?"

"Pretty cool. Bit of a different view but… Man it's amazing…" Hiro smiled smoothing his hair down a little. "Thanks for figuring this out for me guys…"

"Hey, you're our little brother." Gogo smiled. "Wouldn't be the same without you."

"What Gogo said." Wasabi nodded. "Need someone to prod me to go on the rides with you all."

"And make epic faces with us when the rides have snapshots." Fred grinned. "That one we got on Splash Mountain was PRICELESS!"

"I think the one we got on Hyperspace was pretty good." Honey Lemon giggled. "The one face we all agreed to make at the same time."

"It was pretty awesome." Wasabi chuckled. "One of the few times I don't mind heights."

Hiro smirked. "Only one of the few?"

"Well we couldn't get him on the ferris wheel." Gogo nudged him. "He did not want to try out the swinging gondola."

"I don't like being swung around with the anxiety of accidentally going flying!"

"Eh can't blame ya. Partially to blame since I didn't think that completely through with Baymax."

"It's a miracle we got him out." Tadashi looked to Baymax. "Though we did make a few people laugh at least with him needing to down size."

Baymax deflated a bit. "Yes though I did not mean to take up that much room."

"I thought it was funny." Hiro smirked.

"So that aside… All the rides have been great."

"Yup…. Though we still haven't done that Toy Story one. You know that one with all the games and stuff?"

"Oh Midway Mania! Yeah the lines were too long earlier, they should be shorter now now that's the evening. Everyone's going on the other rides are getting ready to see World of Color."

"Let's hit that one and then head over to the show."

"Sounds good to me."

"Our fast passes for World of Color should be good by then. We're… the… 9:15 show right?"

"Yup." Wasabi double checked the pass. "Should have plenty of time to get a few rides in by then."

"Awesome. Hey, Tadashi." Hiro smirked. "Bet you I can get a higher score than all of you on Midway."

"Oh ho ho, I believe he's challenging us everyone."

"Well then we'll just have to prove him wrong! NERD LAB AWAY!"

The line for the ride was still long, but not as long as it had been earlier. The challenge was on though as soon as they got into their car. To their surprise… or not surprise… Hiro wasn't the one to get the high score.

"Boom! Yeah!" Honey Lemon cheered. "I got the highest score and got a Bear Critter!"

"Well… It is Honey Lemon." Gogo grinned.

"Tadashi be glad you have your girlfriend on your side."

Tadashi sighed happily looking at her. "I am…"

Honey Lemon got a sneaky look before kissing his cheek.

"Love you Tada…"

Tadashi got a stupid grin on his face, his cheeks turning red.

"Ehehe…"

Hiro smirked elbowing his brother. "Well I know one thing… You don't need a princess. You got one."

"And she's awesome…"

"Well come on guys, we're gonna be late for the show." Aunt Cass lead the way, the others following suit.

"That spot is ours!" Fred called, rushing over to a spot on the bridge, standing in it before anyone else could. "Haha! Nailed it!"

Everyone else hurried as best as they could… Except for Baymax.

"... I am not fast."

"It's okay big guy." Hiro looked up at him. "Thanks for looking after me."

"You are welcome Hiro."

Soon, all were gathered at the spot, all waiting quietly for the show to start. Tadashi kept close to Hiro, his jacket around both of them due to how cold it was.

"Water and cold air… just how it works doesn't it?" Tadashi chuckled.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Hiro?"

"Yeah?" Hiro looked up.

"I hope you've been having a good time. I know you were really bummed out earlier with the whole foot problem."

Hiro smiled. "I've been having the time of my life Tadashi… I feel a lot better, I promise."

"Good." Tadashi kissed his head. "If anything else… I'm just glad you could be with us. I really wanted to be able to go all over the park with you and do all they have to offer."

Hiro nodded hugging him tightly. "And I wanted to hang out with you guys and have fun… I got to do that… I was a little worried I'd be stuck in the hotel room all day…"

"Well, you aren't." Tadashi stroked his hair. "You're here."

Hiro relaxed smiling. "And so are you."

Tadashi smiled back… just as the music for the show started.

"Oh it's time!" Tadashi lifted Hiro into his arms so he could see over the guard rail.

The waters of Paradise Pier lit up with an array of colors, water shooting into the air from hidden spouts. While Hiro and the rest of the nerds were pretty keen on how it all worked… it all still seemed magical in its own way.

It was mesmerizing to look at and see. Just being there in the moment with each other.

_After the times we've had… This is really what we've needed…_

"Beautiful…" Tadashi whispered, seeing the projections that were done on the water, showing various clips from Disney films, the music playing in accordance to the clips. "I know we have some people at the lab do stuff like this but… this is different."

"It's like magic…" Hiro whispered in awe. "Just… Wow…"

"Timing… the music…" Tadashi smiled, resting his head against Hiro's. "And the visuals of course… You can see alright?"

"Yup. And I'm warm enough too." Hiro smiled sighing happily. "Thanks Tadashi…"

"You're welcome Hiro."

When the show ended, everyone agreed it was time to head back to the hotel. They talked quietly as they went, Hiro still in his brother's arms.

"What was your favorite part Hiro…?" Tadashi looked down seeing the boy was fast asleep his head on his shoulder. He smiled. "I guess I'll ask later…"

_Sweet dreams little brother… Glad I could save this trip._


	11. Job Day

He loved being able to work in the cafe again. He had been doing it since he was around Hiro's age and it never failed to be an interesting time. Be it with a chance to socialize with customers, see new people… Tadashi liked what he did part time.

Though there was a downside at times… Something he hadn't seen since before the showcase. There was another place that sold sweets and pastries a couple of blocks down known as the Sugar Snap Bakery… And while they didn't consider them a threat to their business apparently the youngest of the family who ran it felt VERY threatened by the Hamada's business.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Hiro was heard yelling one day in particular as he came barreling out of the kitchen brandishing a rolling pin chasing after a young boy with light brown hair and green eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Tadashi cringed looking to the customers he was trying to serve. "Excuse me for one minute Ms. Arashi, Ms. Rose…. Duty calls."

One of them just got out out a sketchbook. "Go on."

Tadashi nodded his thanks before chasing after them ducking into an alley. He could see the boy wearing a bio-hazard shirt coming up a book clenched to his chest. His aunt's recipe book. Tadashi waited until the last possible moment to jump out startling the kid.

"WAH!" He fell back eyes wide in horror. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

Tadashi gave a serial killer smile.

"I'm back. Now Jason… Give me the book. C'mon you don't want this." He knelt offering a hand out for it.

Jason looked at Tadashi then behind him at a seething Hiro. There wasn't many places to turn to at this point.

"... But I do."

"... Kid. Give me the recipe book."

Jason gave a defiant look. "NO!"

Tadashi sighed dramatically. "You've pushed my hand then-" He gave a fake horrified gasp. "LOOK! BOT FIGHTERS!"

"Where!?" The young boy looked… As Tadashi swiped the book back. "HEY!"

"Mine." He smirked. "... Now… Go home Jason. Before my brother catches up."

Jason grumbled getting up dusting himself off. "One of these days…"

"Hiro's going to catch you and actually follow through. Go."

The boy left as Hiro finally caught up to Tadashi out of breath still a wild look in his eyes.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"He left. But I got the book back." Tadashi ruffled his hair. "C'mon nerd prince."

"Hai, Nerd King."

Tadashi smiled.

_Never have it any other way._

ooooo

It wasn't until they got back they noticed a familiar face in the cafe as Tadashi groaned and Hiro held the rolling pin back.

The person in question scowled upon seeing them in their work aprons. "You're freaking kidding me, you run the place!?"

"Ikeda what the heck do you want?" Hiro growled. "Don't think we haven't forgotten what you did to Tadashi!"

"Coffee. That's all I'm here for!"

Tadashi nudged Hiro. "I'll take care of this. Go take care of table 3, I think one of our regulars is having too much fun sketching shenanigans."

"Okay. Oh Ms. Rooooose!"

"...Meep."

Tadashi turned to Ikeda crossing his arms. "I'm not going to even think about doing what I'd like to here in front of customers. But I hope you're happy."

Ikeda rolled his eyes. "Read me the riot act again Hamada. I freaking DARE you."

"What kind of coffee?"

"Black."

"To go?"

"Duh. I don't trust your brother not to kill me."

Tadashi shrugged and got to work behind the counter… Slipping in something at the bottom of Ikeda's to go cup before handing it over. He tried to pay for it. "Ah ah. This one's on the house."

Ikeda gave him a suspicious look but took his cup and left.

_He'll soon know how gross gummy bears at the bottom of a to go cup actually is when hot coffee is poured over them._

_Mehehe…. I love my job._


End file.
